This invention relates generally to screw jacks and the like, and more particularly concerns gear members for use in the operation of such jacks.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved gear for use in screw jacks and like mechanisms.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a screw member drive gear for screw jacks or like mechanisms which has a relatively good surface finish and relatively precise finished dimensions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gear for driving a screw jack screw member or like mechanism which is formed of powdered metal, and which has a long service life. A related object is to provide such a gear which also has relatively uniform material density in the tooth, as well as in other portions of the gear. An ancillary object is to provide such a gear which is formed to mate with a maximized number of related screw jack parts without requiring specially altered mating part design.
A further object is to provide a gear for use in screw jacks and the like which can be manufactured without the usual machining and heat treating operations.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.